Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the alignment of components within an optical assembly, such as a frequency-converted optical package. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the alignment of optical components within a frequency-converted optical package to facilitate the alignment of an output beam of a laser with a waveguide input of a wavelength conversion device.